House of Pups
by PagetPaulson
Summary: A puppy a day.


Emily's head tilted from right to left. "Come on, puppy," she coaxed sweetly, smiling at the baby miniature pinscher they had gotten the day before. "Come on cutie, turn your head for me."

The light brown dog gave a small bark and tilted its head to the side.

"Good boy!" the agent grinned, clapping her hands. She gently shuffled forward on her knees and kissed the puppy's head.

"What are you doing?"

Emily picked up the month old puppy and stood. "I'm training him," she smiled to her boyfriend, turning and walking over to the couch.

Hotch grimaced. "I thought we said no dogs on the couch."

"He's not on the couch," she grinned, sitting the puppy in her lap. "He's on me!"

"And where are you?"

Emily eyed the older man. "The couch. When she watched him give her a proud grin, the FBI agent frowned. "Would you rather me on the floor, Aaron?"

"I'd rather the dog on the floor," Hotch stressed, sitting himself down beside the younger woman.

Emily picked the puppy back up and cuddled him against her chest. "Look at him," she cooed, kissing at the dog's ears. "Love him, daddy Aaron."

Hotch's eyebrows jumped up. "Daddy Aaron?"

"Ew," she laughed.

Taking the dog from his girlfriend's arms, Hotch looked down into his small eyes. "Hello," he smiled softly. "What are we going to name you?"

Emily bit down into her lip as she grinned, watching the small dog escape from Hotch's hands and danced around in his lap, trying to steady himself on the Unit Chief's thighs before lying himself in his lap for a nap.

"Babe?" he asked, waiting for Emily's attention to turn back to him. "What are we going to name him?"

"Pup."

Hotch's face fell. "Really? That's all you've got?"

Emily rolled her eyes. 'Well what did you think of?"

"Champ." Seeing his girlfriend's disapproval, the Unit Chief looked down to the dog. "Lucky?"

The brunette woman giggled. "Pancake?"

Hotch laughed. "Jack could come up with better names."

Emily was quick to nod her head. 'We should let him pick."

Turning his head at the sound of their other rescue charging through the living room, Hotch kept his laughter quiet. "Although he did name this one and look how that turned out." He grinned at the Manchester Terrier happily wagging his tail by the coffee table. "Hi Grey."

The dark haired dog barked.

"I like that name," the woman countered, patting the cushion beside her so the dog jumped onto the couch.

Hotch laughed, watching the terrier lick at the other agent's face. "He's not grey, he's black."

"Who gives a shit?" she snorted, letting the bigger dog set his front paws on her thigh so he could seem taller. "He's a cutie, and that's all that matters."

Picking his head up at the sound of Grey's bark, the newest dog looked up from Hotch's lap and eyed the black mass nuzzling its nose against his new mother's cheek. The small dog quickly stood and jumped from Hotch's lap to Emily's, and he looked up to the Manchester Terrier who stared back down to him with its dark eyes.

"Play nice," Emily warned the dogs.

Grey bumped his nose against the small dog's and watched as it fell over into Emily's stomach.

Hearing the doorbell ring and small knocks banging repetitively against the front door, Hotch jumped up from his spot on the couch.

"Jack's here," the brunette woman grinned, messing with the dogs for a few seconds to get them riled up before following her boyfriend to the door. "Haley," she smiled, "hi."

The blond woman sent his ex's girlfriend a smile. "Hi Emily."

"Emmy!"

Emily let the six year old jump from his father's arms and into hers. "Hi Jackie," she grinned, hugging him tight to her chest. "Guess what? Daddy and I have a surprise for you."

Jack's dark eyes grew wide.

Carrying her favorite little boy into the living room, Emily set him down in front od the couch and knelt to his height, pointing to the small dog who was doing his best to find the courage to jump from the couch to the carpeted floor.

"Puppy!"

Hotch jogged back through the house and into the living room. "What do you think, Jack?"

The six year old laughed as he put his face before the new dog's. "We got _another_ puppy?"

"Isn't that great?" Emily beamed.

"Two puppies!"

The brunette woman laughed, excitedly nodding her head as she watched her boyfriend's son carefully pet the top of the puppy's head. "What do you think we should name him?" she questioned, eyeing her boyfriend with a grin as she waited for Jack's answer.

Eyeing the tiny dog that yipped at him, the six year old's lips curled into a grin. "Mush!"

Emily's face immediately fell, hearing Hotch's laughter echo around the room. "Ok," she smiled, pulling Jack back against her. "Let's work on the names, huh?"

"No Mush?"

Hotch rolled his eyes, letting Grey follow him to the kitchen as his son debated the list of names he was coming up with with the brunette woman. "What do you think, Grey? Mush?"

The dark haired dog whined.

The Unit Chief nodded. "My sentiments exactly."


End file.
